Traditional occupancy-detection technology does not automatically pair to automated bedding system controllers and accessories. As such, incorporating occupancy detection technology into existing automated bedding systems may be challenging. Further, without an integrated occupancy-detection system, a consumer may not have access to control particular features and/or accessories with the automated bedding system, particularly those features/accessories that are primarily controlled through manual manipulation or programming.
Accordingly, a need exists for a reliable occupancy-detection technology for use with furniture, such as an automated bedding system, which addresses the foregoing and other problems.